Internet Friends
by Pugluver64
Summary: You have a new notification! The Gang is on Facebook! (No Copyright is intended, and I own nothing)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey U! Well I was laughing cause' I read a Facebook and a twitter story and the funny thing is no one has wrote one for Kickin' it so I decided it was time for one! Okay hope you like it it's going to be a multichapter okay don't hate me if it's not good. Anyway enjoy!**

-  
**Jack Brewer** is now using Facebook

**Kim Crawford** to **Jack Brewer**: Finally! Did Jerry talk you into it?

**Jack Brewer**: No, You did, remember :p

**Kim Crawford**: Oh yeah :p… Hey!

**Jack Brewer**: XD

**Kim Crawford**: Oh forget you Jack Brewer

(**Jerry Martinez**, **Eddie Jones**, **Milton Krupnick** and** 2** others like this)

**Jack Brewer**: I hate you all -_-

**Jerry Martinez**: We love you too Jack :D

(**Kim Crawford**, **Rudy Evans**, and **Eddie Jones **like this)

* * *

**Jack Brewer** is now friends with **Danny Brewer**

**Kim Crawford** to **Jack Brewer**: Who is Danny Brewer?

**Jack Brewer**: My older brother :p

**Danny Brewer**: You act like it's a bad thing…

**Jack Brewer**: IT IS!

(**Kim Crawford** and **2** others like this)

**Danny Brewer**: Love you too :D

* * *

**Jerry Martinez**: I wonder why oranges are called oranges and apples aren't called redies?

**Jack Brewer**: That has been deep thoughts with Jerry Martinez… XD  
(**Kim Crawford** likes this)

**Kim Crawford**: Ha, ha! Lmao!

(**Jack Brewer** likes this)

* * *

**Kim Crawford** is now friends with** Danny Brewer**

**Jack Brewer**: :O

(**Kim Crawford** likes this)

**Kim Crawford**: Ha, ha! Lmao

(**Jack Brewer** likes this)

* * *

**Danny Brewer** to **Jack Brewer**: Why aren't you two a couple? ;)

**Jack Brewer**: Who?

**Kim Crawford**: He means us you moron! :p

**Jack Brewer**: *Blushing* :)

**Danny Brewer**: I can hear the wedding bells ;)

**Jack Brewer**: I'm officially going to KILL Danny Brewer

(**Kim Crawford** likes this)

* * *

**Danny Brewer** to **Kim Crawford**: Jack Brewer is going to the hospital with me…

**Kim Crawford**: Why?

**Danny Brewer**: I might have kicked him to hard… :(

**Kim Crawford**: And…

**Danny Brewer**: He's knocked out :D

**Kim Crawford**: Be lucky I can't hurt you!

**Danny Brewer**: Oh I'm so scared! :p

**Jerry Martinez**: You should be scared she's a second degree black belt

(**Kim Crawford** likes this)

**Eddie Jones**: She broke three punching dummies in one kick

(**Kim Crawford** and **Rudy Evans** like this)

**Rudy Evans**: She flipped me unconscious for an hour once :p

(**Kim Crawford** likes this)

**Milton Krupnick**: She broke my arm before in one punch :(

**Kim Crawford**: I said I was Sorry when are you going to let that go!

**Danny Brewer**: Okay now I'm scared and you so have a crush on my little brother. ;)

* * *

**Amanda Brewer** is now on Facebook

**Jack Brewer** and** Daniel Brewer** and **5** others are now friends with **Amanda Brewer**

**Jack Brewer**: A bruised Rib and more medicine to drink and I thank Danny Brewer for that :p

**Danny Brewer**: You're Welcome! :)

**Jack Brewer**: Shut up!

**Danny Brewer** to** Amanda Brewer**: Mom Jack told me to shut up! :O

**Amanda Brewer**: You deserved it ;)

**Danny Brewer**: :O

**Jack Brewer**: Thank you mommy! Love you! Xoxox

**Kim Crawford**: Momma's boy

(**Jerry Martinez**, **Rudy Evans**, **Milton Krupnick**, and** 4** others like this)

* * *

**Danny Brewer**: I CAN'T WALK! :O

**Jack Brewer**: ;) You're welcome

**Danny Brewer**: Imma kick you again

**Jack Brewer**: How I broke your foot and that was your kicking foot *devious smile*

(**Kim Crawford** likes this)

**Danny Brewer**: Mommy!

**Jack Brewer**: 8(

**Amanda Brewer**: JACKSON LUCAS BREWER!

* * *

**Jack Brewer** to **Kim Crawford**: How's your sister doing any better?

**Kim Crawford**: No :'(

**Jack Brewer**: Want to come over?

**Kim Crawford**: *sniffles* Sure

(**Danny Brewer** likes this)

* * *

**Kim Crawford** to **Jack Brewer**: Who says that a sixteen year old can't beat up a nineteen year old?

(**Jack Brewer** and **2** others like this)

* * *

**Jack Brewer**: Yes! Finally a fourth degree black belt! Thank you Rudy Evans!

**Rudy Evans**: You have earned it now don't let Kim know

**Kim Crawford**: Too late and why are you rubbing it in?

**Jack Brewer** : I'm not :(

**Kim Crawford**: Whatever

(**Jack Brewer** likes this)

* * *

**Kim Crawford** and** Grace Jackson** are now friends

**Jack Brewer** and **Grace Jackson** are now friends

* * *

**Grace Jackson**: you know what is funny I have Jack's First name as my last name… XD

**Jack Brewer**: Yeah and never mention it…

**Kim Crawford**: Why is little Jackie afraid? XD

(**Grace Jackson** likes this)

**Jack Brewer**: I don't know why you're calling me little because I'm older than you Kim…

**Kim Crawford**: you may have won this battle Brewer -_-

* * *

**Dallas Jackson** is now on Facebook

**Dallas Jackson** is now friends with **Jack Brewer** , **Kim Crawford** and** 8** other people

**Kim Crawford**: Sup Dallas Welcome to Facebook!

**Jack Brewer**: Someone has a crush… :)

**Dallas Jackson**: Nice Jack!

(**Jack Brewer** likes this)

**Kim Crawford**: I hate you both!

(**Grace Jackson** likes this)

* * *

**Kristen Crawford** is now on Facebook

**Kristen Crawford** is now friends with** Danny Brewer**, **Kim Crawford**, **Jack Brewer** and **18** others

* * *

**Kristen Crawford** to** Kim Crawford**: I feel better! No more sobbing from Kim and me feeling bad

**Kim Crawford**: :D

(**Jack Brewer** likes this)

* * *

**Rudy Evans** to** Kim Crawford**, **Jack Brewer**, and **3** others: We have a match with the black Dragon and Kim and Jack you're going to be with the toughest competitors…

**Jack Brewer**: *Groans*

(**Eddie Jones** and **4** others like this)

**Kim Crawford**: All their going to do is go easy on me, which I hope… *Devious smile*

**Jack Brewer**: I smell plan!

(**Kim Crawford** likes this)

* * *

**Danny Brewer** to **Jack Brewer**: When are you going to ask Kim Crawford on a date?

**Jack Brewer**: Why do you ask?

**Danny Brewer**: Cause I like her sister and there is no way I am going on a solo date with her

**Jack Brewer**: Wimp!

(**Kim Crawford** likes this)

**Danny Brewer**: Jack please!

**Jack Brewer**: Beg much?

**Danny Brewer**: Jack if you don't ask Kim Imma ask her for you!

**Jack Brewer**: Fine!

* * *

**Jack Brewer** is now in a relationship with** Kim Crawford**

**Danny Brewer** is now in a relationship with** Kristen Crawford**

* * *

**Hello beautiful people of the Earth who I yet havent met :) haha so this was soooo hard to edit! OH and before i forget NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED! DONT GET YOUR Panties in a twist! gosh any who! I hope you all enoyed it haha. ill be here all night and weekend and monday! :D four day weekend baby! WOOOOO! haha ~Elly :D**


	2. Online chativies

**Hey guys so I know I said that there wasn't a story like this before, and I know that was false information because_ keotey1228_ and I wrote them! So yeah, and second like I said it was edited so it has been written before, its not new… it was published like a few months after kickin it came out… so no need for that! Um… I'm not mad… I'm just annoyed because I think I made that clear…. Anywho. I'm not mad I just wanted to verify that. So um thanks for your reviews guys! :D haha I'm working on chapter four now I'm just editing this so you can laugh :D anyways… onwards with the story! :D**

**Kim Crawford** to **Jack Brewer**: Why do you and your brother have the same name but spelled differently as in like middle names?

**Jack Brewer**: My mom likes the name Jackson :P

**Kim Crawford**: Wow just be lucky my brother isn't on here

**Jack Brewer**: Why?

**Kim Crawford**: His name is Jackson too and he is super annoying you should know Jack…

**Jack Brewer**: You only mentioned him once to me!

**Kim Crawford**: "Dislike"

(**Grace Jackson**, **Dallas Jackson**, and** 15** others like this)

* * *

**Jack Brewer** to** Kim Crawford**: Missing you… :( can you come over?

**Kim Crawford**: I don't know let me ask…

(**Jack Brewer** likes this)

**Kim Crawford**: Can't come unless sissy comes :(

**Jack Brewer**: :O

(**Kim Crawford** and **3** others like this)

**Kim Crawford**: Just kidding I'll be over there in a bit kay?

(**Kristen Crawford** likes this)

**Jack Brewer**: Please don't scare me like that again…

**Kim Crawford**: Ha, ha, ha, ha

**Jack Brewer**: "Dislike"

**Kim Crawford**: Fun Killer :P

* * *

**Jack Brewer** wrote on his status: If I have to watch another episode of Blues Clues Imma jump out a window!

**Kim Crawford**: Awe, Jackie watching Blue's Clues!

(**Rudy Evans** likes this)

**Jack Brewer**: I don't even know why Rudy hit like… He still watches The Wonder Pets

**Rudy Evans**: Hey, that was a secret!

**Kim Crawford**: Wow Rudy… Just wow

(**Jack Brewer** likes this)

* * *

**Danny Brewer** to **Kim Crawford**: Came home from work and found Jack in a rose bush from the second floor to the first have any idea why?

**Kim Crawford**: Huh?

**Danny Brewer**: Jack was upstairs and the window was closed when I left, I came back and the window was open and I found him in the rose bush have any idea why?

**Kim Crawford**: 8O I'll be there in ten minutes.

**Danny Brewer**: Okay?

* * *

**Kim Crawford** wrote on her status: On my way to Jack's house… Worried D:

**Eddie Jones**: Just heard what happened, I didn't really think he would do it…

(**Jerry Martinez**, **Milton Krupnick** and** 8** others like this)

**Kim Crawford**: Me either… I'm on my phone, so Eddie get off your lazy butt and come over!

(**Jerry Martinez** likes this)

**Kim Crawford**: You Too Jerry!

**Jerry Martinez**: 8(

* * *

**Kim Crawford** wrote on her status: Going to Kill Jack Brewer for scaring me

**Jack Brewer**: Like I said I didn't mean it!

**Kim Crawford**: "Dislike"

(**Kristen Crawford** and** Danny Brewer** like this)

* * *

**Jack Brewer** wrote on his status: Broken Leg and mad girlfriend, sad, :'(

**Kim Crawford**: Get over yourself Brewer!

**Jack Brewer**: :(

**Danny Brewer**: BURN!

(**Kim Crawford** and **23** others like this)

* * *

**Ashley Brewer** is now using Facebook

**Ashley Brewer** is now friends with **Jack Brewer**, **Danny** **Brewer**, and** Amanda Brewer**

* * *

**Ashley Brewer** to** Jack Brewer:** Hey I missed you so much!

**Jack Anderson**: Me too :D When are you coming over?

**Ashley Brewer**: When eva you want I'm allowed :D

**Jack Brewer**: How about now? That cool? :?

**Ashley Brewer**: Yeah I'll be ova in a bit love you

**Jack Brewer**: Me 2 :)

**Kim Crawford**: 3:O

(**Kristen Crawford** likes this)

* * *

**Kim Crawford** to** Jack Brewer**: Would you like to explain who Ashley is…

**Jack Brewer**: Kim…

**Kim Crawford**: Oh don't you Kim me!

**Jack Brewer**: Kim she's…

**Kim Crawford**: Jack are you cheating?!

**Jack Brewer**: KIM!

**Kim Crawford**: What?

**Jack Brewer**: Clam down she's my cousin!

(**Ashley Brewer** likes this)

**Kim Crawford**: Oh whoops… srry

**Jack Brewer**: :'(

(**Danny Brewer** likes this)

* * *

**Ashley Brewer** to **Jack Brewer**: He, he I got you in trouble!

**Jack Brewer**: Best cousin ever!

**Ashley Brewer**: Awe why thank you! :D

(**Danny Brewer** and **3** others like this)

**Jack Brewer**: I hate you I really do… -_-

**Ashley Brewer**: Well you're nice! -_-

**Jack Brewer**: Thanks! :D

* * *

**Amanda Brewer** to **Jack Brewer**: What would you say if you were going to be a big brother?

**Jack Brewer**: Am I? :D

**Amanda Brewer**: Maybe…

**Jack Brewer**: Do I have to watch Blue's Clues? -_-

**Amanda Brewer**: No…

**Jack Brewer**: Than I'm all up for it! Yay! Imma finally be a big brother! :D

(**Amanda Brewer** likes this)

* * *

**Kim Crawford** to **Jack Brewer**: I heard the news is it true? :D

**Jack Brewer**: Maybe it is or maybe it isn't

**Kim Crawford**: JACK!

**Jack Brewer**: okay, okay yes its true Imma be a big brother! I'm excited! :D

(**Kim Crawford**, **Grace Jackson**, and **15** others like this)

* * *

**Jack Brewer** is now online

**Kim Crawford**: Where have you been for the last five weeks I was worried! :c

**Jack Brewer**: *yawns* Helping mom… Let me tell you her cravings are very awkward -_- it's gross!

**Kim Crawford**: Awe are you tired? :(

**Jack Brewer**: Yes, very actually :P

**Kim Crawford**: I'm sorry to hear that :'(

**Amanda Brewer**: It's not my fault it's your new sibling's fault :(

( **2** people like this)

* * *

**Jack Brewer** wrote on his status: Finally I get to sleep B)

**Amanda Brewer**: Oh Jack!

J**ack Brewer**: Oh Come on!

(**Kim Crawford**, **Ashley Brewer** and** 5** others like this)

* * *

**Kim Crawford** wrote on her status: Feeling sorry…

**Jack Brewer**: Why's that?

**Kim Crawford**: Are you really clueless or is it in your genes?

**Jack Brewer**: Kim remember…

**Kim Crawford**: Again feeling sorry… :(

**Jack Brewer**: Don't be beautiful ;)

**Jerry Martinez**: Ewe! Get a chat room!

**Jack Brewer**: Really Jerry!

(**Kim Crawford** and **5** others like this)

* * *

**Amanda Brewer** to **Jack Brewer**: It's a Girl!

**Danny Brewer**: What's a girl?

**Jack Brewer**: -_-

**Danny Brewer**: 8O Why wasn't I told about this?

**Jack Brewer**: if you were to read my status and mom's you would know duh! :P

**Danny Brewer**: Is that why mom was having cravings?

**Jack Brewer**: Nah it was because she didn't want to share any food with us… of course it was what are you stupid!?

**Danny Brewer**: Mom…

**Amanda Brewer**: Don't mom me! I agree with Jack we have been talking about this for three months now!

(**Jack Brewer** likes this)

**Jack Brewer**: BURN! ^_^

* * *

**I have done it! I have edited more than twice you guys! And I did it because I love you all :D haha if you have any questions feel free to ask me! :D ~ Elly**


	3. Mom's online!

**Hey guys have you noticed that I have been updating like daily? That is because these chapters have been pre written and that may change… Sorry! So ummmmm….. I think that is it I am working on chapters four, five, and six for you all though! All I have to do is edit this chapter and write those! :D I have all ideas written down but I have yet to write them Ha,ha so I do apologize sorry guys.**

* * *

**Amanda Brewer**: I Cook it…. You eat it!

I Buy it…. You wear it!

I Wash it… You put it away!

I Clean it…. You keep it clean!

I say Bed Time… You say good night!

I say get off the phone… You hang up!

I say No…. You don't ask why! ~~~~~~ CAUSE I'M THE MOM! :D

**Jack Anderson**: Yes Ma'am!

(**Amanda Brewer**, **Susan Brewer-Anderson**, and **18** others like this)

* * *

**Danny Brewer**: Teenagers: Tired of being harassed by your stupid parents? Act Now! Move out, Get a Job, and Pay your bills while you still know everything!

**Amanda Brewer**: Um excuse me

**Danny Brewer**: …

**Amanda Brewer**: That's what I thought

**Jack Brewer**: I have no words to say about this… I'm scared too

(**Amanda Brewer** and **2** others like this)

* * *

**Jerry Martinez**: Yo every time I see a math problem it looks like this: If I have ten ice-cubes and you have eleven apples. How many pancakes fit on the roof? Answer: Purple because aliens don't wear hats.

**Jack Brewer**: Only you Jerry only you

**Jerry Martinez**: It's true Yo!

**Milton Krupnick**: Depends on how big your roof is

**Jack Brewer**: O.o what?

(**15** people like this)

* * *

**Milton Krupnick**: An old Cherokee told his grandson: "My son, there's a battle between two wolves inside us all one is evil, it's anger, jealousy, greed, resentment, inferiority, lies, and ego. The other is good it's joy, peace, love, hope, humility, kindness, and truth." The boy thought about it and asked: "Grandfather which wolf wins?" The old man quietly replied "The one you feed"

**Jerry Martinez**: O.O um… I don't know how I feel about this

(**Jack Brewer**, **Kim Crawford** and **16** others like this)

**Eddie Jones**: Dude!

**Jack Brewer**: What the… what's your problem?!

(**19** people like this)

* * *

**Eddie Jones**: My parents should be proud of me… there are kids out there that are addicted to cigarettes, addicted to alcohol, addicted to drugs, getting pregnant, and then there's me… my parents should be SO proud of me

**Mama Jones**: I am proud of you but a little less because you posted this!

(**Amanda Brewer** and **Jack Brewer** like this)

**Ashley Brewer**: In and ideal world no one would talk before 10 a.m. people would just hug, because waking up is really hard

**Jack Brewer**: Not really, I have a beautiful angel to wake me up everyday

**Ashley Brewer**: Quick guess, Kim?

**Jack Brewer**: No, Kim is gorgeous!

(**Kim Crawford**, **Kristen Crawford** and** 3** others like this)

* * *

**Kim Crawford**: Vending machines are so homophobic, I'm sorry if my dollar isn't straight enough for you!

(**Jerry Martinez** and** 35** others like this)

* * *

**Danny Brewer**: Mom stop you're not funny, you never make any jokes.

**Amanda Brewer**: I made you

(**Jack Brewer** and **15** others like this)

**Jack Brewer**: Dang bro, would you like some ice for that burn?

(**15** people like this)

* * *

**Angie Jackson**: I'm leaving for the weekend so I hid $100 in your room for food, clean your room and you'll find it.

**Dallas Jackson**: Yes mother! *scared eyes*

**Kristen Crawford**: This mom… knows how to roll!

**Katie Crawford**: And I don't?!

(**5** people like this)

* * *

**Kim Crawford** to **Jack Brewer**:

[1] I need to tell you a secret look at 5

[2] The answer is look at 11

[3] Please don't get mad look at 15

[4] Calm down don't be mad look at 13

[5] First look at 2

[6] Don't be that angry look at 12

[7] I just wanted to say… I love you c:

[8] What I wanted to tell you is… The answer is on 14!

[9] Be patient look at 4

[10] This is the last time I'm going to do this… promise… look at 7

[11] I hope you're not mad when I say look at 6

[12] Sorry look at 8

[13] Don't be mad look at 10

[14] I don't know how to say this but look at 3

[15] You must be really mad, look at number 9

**Jack Brewer**: I love you too! :)

**Kim Crawford**: Love you more! :D

**Jack Brewer**: No I love you more! :D

**Kristen Crawford**: Awe you two are so cute together!

**Kim Crawford**: Thanks for ruining the moment sis…

**Jack Brewer**: its okay Kim my brother would do the same :P

**Danny Brewer**: I would! XD

**Jack Brewer**: "Dislike"

(**2 **people like this)

* * *

**Danny Brewer**: Whenever a bird craps on my car I eat a plate of scrambled eggs on my front porch just to let them know what I'm capable of…

**Kristen Crawford**: 8O

**Kim Crawford**: :O

**Jack Brewer**: YOU'RE SO MESSED UP!

(**Jerry Martinez**, **Eddie Jones, Rudy Evans**, and **23** others like this)

**Amanda Brewer**: I can't believe that I raised you…

* * *

**Kristen Crawford**: Today we had a test and here was the question…

Q: What do you think is the best solution to over population? Support your argument with examples

My answer: _The Hunger Games_

**Kim Crawford**: What did you get on that question?

**Kristen Crawford**: I got it wrong… But my teacher said nice try though :D

**Kim Crawford**: Not sure if a fail, or an accidental epic win…

* * *

**Rudy Evans**: The biggest lie I tell myself is "I don't need to write that down, I'll remember it"

**Eddie Jones**: True that!

**Jack Brewer**: It's so true!

**Kim Crawford**: It's happened so many times that it's funny

**Jerry Martinez**: Yo it the truth!

**Rudy Evans**: Great friends you are…

* * *

**Dallas Jackson**: In bed, it's 6 am. You close your eyes for five minutes and it's 7:45. In school, it's 1:30, close your eyes for five minutes, it's 1:31. -_-

(**17** people like this)

* * *

**Kristen Crawford**: I'm a female

Fe= Iron

Man= Male

Therefore I'm Ironman! :D

(**10** people like this)

**Kim Crawford**: I bet I can top that

**Kristen Crawford**: I'd like to see you try *devious smirk*

* * *

**Kim Crawford**: I'm nobody

Nobody's perfect

Therefore I'm perfect! :D

(**35** people like this)

**Kristen Crawford**: 8O What?!

**Kim Crawford**: I win!

**Kristen Crawford**: Wha- You Cheated!

**Kim Crawford**: You can't cheat at what you're good at ;)

* * *

**Jack Brewer**: That awkward moment when you're digging a hole to burry a body and you find another body…

**Amanda Brewer**: Do I really want to know?

**Jack Brewer**: Probably not

**Amanda Brewer**: Well okay then want a cookie?

**Jack Brewer**: Would love one :)

**Danny Brewer**: Oh, but you can believe you raised him? Whatever.

* * *

**Jerry Martinez**: To Rock, Paper, and Scissors: STOP FIGHTING!

(**55** people like this)

**Jack Brewer**: Only you Jerry, Only you

* * *

**Kim Crawford** to **Donna Tobin**: Don't think as yourself an ugly person, think of yourself as a very beautiful monkey! :D

**Donna Tobin**: Speak for yourself Kim!

**Kim Crawford**: I speak for everyone who doesn't like you

(**Jack Brewer**, **Jerry Martinez**, and **50+** other like this)

**Kim Crawford**: See?

* * *

**Jack Brewer**: Anybody else just lay in bed just making mental movies of perfect scenarios in life?

(**15** people like this)

* * *

**Kristen Crawford**: Disney made a better love story in eight minutes with no dialogue in the movie UP… Than Stephanie Mayer did in 500,000 words in the book Twilight.

**Danny Brewer**: I thought you liked twilight

**Kristen Crawford**: I do

**Danny Brewer**: Then why did you- never mind

* * *

**Jerry Martinez**: That moment when you talk to yourself and start smiling like an idiot because you're just so hilarious

**Kim Crawford**: Or you're just so annoying that it's funny… Yeah that seems about right! :)

(**Jack Brewer** and **3** others like this)

* * *

**Jerry Martinez** to **Milton Krupnick**: How big is the specific ocean?

**Milton Krupnick**: Can you be more pacific?

(**Kim Crawford** and **3** others like this)

* * *

**Rudy Evans**: If someday we all go to prison for downloading music, I just hope they split us up by music genres.

**Jack Brewer**: RUDY… YOU KNOW HOW TO DOWNLOAD MUSIC?! 8O

(**5** people like this)

* * *

**Danny Brewer**: Today at Starbucks, when the lady asked for my name I told her Lord Voldemort. When the guy called out the name for pick up, he says "Lord Vol… He-who-must-not-be-named?" Epic win!

**Kristen Crawford**: You're so mean!

**Danny Brewer**: What? Jack dared me!

**Jack Brewer**: Hey! Don't bring me into this, I was at Kim's house!

(**2** people like this)

**Amanda Brewer**: Again I say, I can't believe I raised you…

**Jack Brewer**: It's sometimes sad to call you my _older_ brother

* * *

**Jack Brewer**: That awkward moment when you've already said "what?" three times and still have no idea what the person said so you just agreed

**Kim Crawford**: Oh so is that what you do get me to shut up?

**Jack Brewer**: No… I do that that to get Jerry to shut up.

**Kim Crawford**: Oh

**Jerry Martinez**: Wait. What? I'm confused.

* * *

**Milton Krupnick**: Jingle bells

Twilight smells

Edward runs away

Jacob cries

Bella dies

Harry Potter all the way! Hey!

**Jack Brewer**: Only you Milton only you

(**Kim Crawford** and **8** other like this)

* * *

**Kristen Crawford** to **Danny Brewer**: Promise me you'll never love another girl

**Danny Brewer**: I can't promise you that because in ten years there's going to be a girl that looks just like you and call you "mommy"

**Kristen Crawford**: Awe! :')

**Danny Brewer**: I love you

**Kristen Crawford**: Love you too

* * *

**Kim Crawford**: That moment 7 hours ago when you thought you were going to do your homework

**Jack Brewer**: So true! :D

(**Jerry Martinez** and **29** others like this)

* * *

**Jack Brewer**: If I had a British accent I'd never shut up!

**Kim Crawford**: And I'd never want you too ;)

**Jack Brewer**: Aha :D

* * *

**Jack Brewer**: I wasn't even that hyper

**Kim Crawford**: You were jumping on the couch saying to throw fruit at you and yelling "Imma fruit ninja!"

**Jack Brewer**: Oh.

**Jack Brewer**: Was I any good?

**Kim Crawford**: No.

* * *

**Jerry Martinez**: I still don't understand why Rudy made me stay after practice

**Kim Crawford**: Well maybe because you put a rabid squirrel in his office!

**Jerry Martinez**: I still don't understand why I had to stay…

* * *

**Jack Brewer** to **Danny Brewer**: You have to clean the bathrooms… ha, ha!

**Danny Brewer**: All three?

**Jack Brewer**: Yup! ^-^

**Danny Brewer**: FML -_-

**Amanda Brewer**: Daniel, what does "FML" mean?

**Danny Brewer**: Uh Fairies make lollipops?

**Amanda Brewer**: Sweetie, Have you been watching "Tinker bell"?

(**19** people like this)

* * *

**Jack Brewer** to **Kristen Crawford**: Danny kisses a picture of Kim Kardashian before he goes to sleep! XD

**Kim Crawford**: Now it's disturbing on so many levels because my name is Kim *shudders*

**Kristen Crawford**: Oh really well Imma have to talk to him!

**Danny Brewer**: JACK!

* * *

**Kim Crawford** to **Danny Brewer**: Kristen kisses a picture of Dave Franco before she goes to sleep! XD

**Danny Brewer**: Oh really, then I will have to have a talk with her!

**Kristen Crawford**: Hey at least I'm not kissing one of the world's most beautiful women!

**Danny Brewer**: Yeah but I don't have a chance with Kim K. but I do have a chance with you! And I don't want to mess that up…

**Kristen Crawford**: Awe! I'm sorry

**Danny Brewer**: Me too, I love you!

**Kristen Crawford**: *giggles* I love you too! :D

* * *

**Danny Brewer** to **Kristen Crawford**: Wanna get our siblings back?

**Kristen Crawford**: Heck yeah I do!

**Danny Brewer**: Wanna go first?

**Kristen Crawford**: Nah. You go

**Danny Brewer**: Okay! :D

**Kristen Crawford**: Ha, ha! :)

* * *

**Danny Brewer** to **Kim Crawford**: Jack still sleeps with a teddy bear and his name is… Professor. Poo poo pants! XD ha, ha, ha!

**Kim Crawford**: Seriously! OMG that so funny!

**Jack Brewer**: I feel betrayed :(

* * *

**Kristen Crawford** to **Jack Brewer**: Kim still sleeps with a baby blanket and a night light! XD ha, ha, ha!

**Jack Brewer**: Nothing is worse than a teddy bear named professor poo, poo pants :'(

**Kristen Crawford**: Oh…

* * *

**Kim Crawford** to **Danny Brewer**: Jack wasn't in school today… do you know why?

**Danny Brewer**: Yup

**Kim Crawford**: You gonna tell me why?

**Danny Brewer**: Nope

**Kim Crawford**: If I threaten to punch you will you tell me?

**Danny Brewer**: Yup

**Kim Crawford**: Are you going to tell me?

**Danny Brewer**: Yup

**Kim Crawford**: Tell me!

**Danny Brewer**: Okay

**Kim Crawford**: Now

**Danny Brewer**: BABY TIME!

**Kim Crawford**: REALLY!? Wait then why didn't you go?

**Danny Brewer**: Work

**Kim Crawford**: Okay is there anyone there who writes full sentences?

* * *

**Jack Brewer**: Baby Julie Kimberly Anderson, Born at 2:30 in the morning weighing 6 pounds 7 ounces Brown hair and blue eyes!

(**Kristen Crawford**, **Kim Crawford**, **Danny Brewer**, **Ashley Brewer** and **19** others like this)

**Kim Crawford**: Awe!

**Jack Brewer**: Yeah and I got a bandage wrapped around my hand! :D

**Kim Crawford**: Why?

**Jack Brewer**: Mom crushed my hand…

**Kim Crawford**: Oh, ouch…

* * *

**Jack Brewer**: I'm going to have to take a make-up test :P

**Jerry Martinez**: 8O Dude! Don't do it! Don't let a girl put make up on you!

**Jack Brewer**: Jerry what are you- you know what never mind

**Jerry Martinez**: What?

**Jack Brewer**: Nothing Jerry just get back to what you were doing okay

**Jerry Martinez**: What was I doing?

**Jack Brewer**: *sighs*

* * *

**Jack Brewer**: I took my make- up test and made an A+! And I didn't even study for it! Ha take that Milton!

**Danny Brewer**: You're stealing my brains! :O

**Jack Brewer**: Wait… what brains?

* * *

**Well guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D I personally didn't like some parts. But I'm not going to re-do the whole thing because it's 16 pages guys! I want to thank **_**Keotyey1228**_** for giving me the idea of the "What brains" part because it was her idea a long while back and I want to give her credit. Ha,ha so, yeah this is the last finished chapter guys… so Imma start writing chapter four! :D WOOOO! Four day weekend done right :) **


	4. Smells Like Teen Spirit!

**Hello wonderful readers! I am back to give you all what you've been waiting for! I would like to say sorry first though because I have been losing my inspiration to write and I hope you all forgive me :) maybe? Okay then on with the funniness!**

**Jack Brewer: **I hate being the first one to text somebody, I feel awkward, annoying and unwanted…  
(**15** people like this)

**Kim Crawford**: So I'm not the only one that feels this way?!

* * *

**Jerry Martinez**: Looking at your textbook and thinking "What a waste of a tree"  
(**8** people like this)

**Milton Krupnick**: Well yes but then again they are making more textbooks that are more eco-friendly and making them out of recycled papers and such therefore not only making learning fun but also very friendly towards the Earth  
(**3** people like this)

**Jerry Martinez**: You seriously don't have a life out of school do you, Milton?

(**18** people like this)

* * *

**Danny Brewer**: I just HATE it when I'm shopping and the cashier asks me "Would you like a bag?"  
NO! LET ME CARRY ALL MY GROCERIES ON MY HEAD!  
(**Jack Brewer**, **Kristen Crawford**, and **18** others like this)

**Ashley Brewer**: And then they get all offended… like you won't get a stupid answer if you don't ask me a stupid question.  
(**5 **people like this)

* * *

**Kim Crawford**: My parents accused me of being a liar once… so I looked them straight in the eye and said this "Tooth fairy, Santa Clause, Easter bunny" and walked away like a boss  
(**18** people like this)

* * *

**Rudy Evans**: that moment of EPICNESS when you draw a wicked straight line without a ruler!  
(**5** people like this)

**Jack Brewer**: Wow Rudy, how did you do it?

**Rudy Evans**: I used a quarter

**Jack Brewer**: Ho- how can you make a straight line with a quarter?!  
(**5** people like this)

* * *

**Grace Jackson**: Hand sanitizers, helping you discover cuts that you didn't know you've had on your hand since 1988 :D  
(**25** people like this)

**Kim Crawford**: this has happened to you so many times, Grace…

* * *

**Eddie Jones**: I like food and I like sleep, so if I give you some of my food and text you all night, you're special to me

**Jack Brewer**: Aw Eddie we love you too!

**Jerry Martinez**: Yo! Eddie you are my homie!

**Kim Crawford**: Awe, Eddie you're special to us too!

* * *

**Kristen Crawford**: you know I find it really funny when people see me at Wal-mart and they're all like "Hey what are you doing here?!" and I'm like "Oh you know, hunting for unicorns"  
(**18 **people like this)

* * *

**Dallas Jackson**: that annoying moment when a package says "easy open" but you need scissors, a knife, a gun, and a life saber to open it…  
(**3 **people like this)

**Kim Crawford**: Wha-what did you just write?

**Dallas Jackson**: um a life saber?

**Kim Crawford**: a life saber, life saber, life… IT'S A LIGHT SABER YOU FREAKING DIMWIT WITH A FLOOZIE ON THE SIDE!  
(**15 **people like this)

**Jack Brewer**: dimwit with a floozies on the side?

**Kim Crawford**: YES, SHEFOO HOFFMAN! **[1]**

* * *

**Kristen Crawford** to **Danny Brewer**: If you tickle me, I am not responsible for your injuries  
(**18** people like this)

**Danny Brewer**: Duly noted babe

**Kristen Crawford**: Good ;)

* * *

**Eddie Jones**: till this day I still am wondering how many people turned off the game after Beyonce' left

**Jack Brewer**: Well if this helps you out in anyway, the stadium itself turned off when Beyonce' left  
(**5** people like this)

* * *

**Milton Krupnick**: antisocial, antisocool, aint I so cool  
(**8** people like this)

* * *

**Eddie Jones** to **Sophie Richards**: Soooo… I heard you like bad boys, I'm not trying to brag or anything but I went on club penguin and made an account without asking for my parent's permission first  
(**18** people like this)

**Sophie Richards**: Ha ha, you heard right!

* * *

**Rudy Evans**: I don't consider myself hip, I'm like shoulder

**Kim Crawford**: who uses the word hip anymore?  
(**Jerry Martinez** and **Jack Brewer** like this)

**Dallas Jackson**: I said this to my dad and he said "no, you're more like a butt"

* * *

**Milton Krupnick**: Trying to understand the behavior of some people is like trying to smell the color nine…  
(**6** people like this)

* * *

**Kristen Crawford**: That awkward moment when a male has bigger boobs than you…  
(**16** people like this)

**Kim Crawford**: and who was that?

**Kristen Crawford**: it was my biology teacher…

**Kim Crawford**: Mr. Jenkins does have humongous boobs…

* * *

**Jack Brewer**: *when my name is in a math problem and the class stares at me* Yup! That's right I bought sixty watermelons!  
(**20** people like this)

**Rudy Evans**: I bet you felt soooooo proud.

* * *

**Danny Brewer**: 'Bathtub' spelled backwards is 'bathtub' actually it's not but you believed me for a second there huh?  
(**17** people like this)

**Ashley Brewer**: You are the very reason why I have trust issues  
(**Jack Brewer** and **Kim Crawford** like this)

* * *

**Ashley Brewer**: The first time I went to Starbucks I went all Thor and stuff I was all like! THIS DRINK I LIKE IT, ANOTHER!  
(**16** people like this)

**Kim Crawford** to **Jack Brewer**: What is up with your family and Starbucks?

**Jack Brewer**: Well according to Danny, Ashley, and my Mom it's just like the tears of unicorns, paradise on Earth, and it's better than cotton candy

**Kim Crawford**: Ha, ha did Ashley really say that they taste like unicorn tears?

**Jack Brewer**: What are you talking about? It was Danny who said that.

**Kim Crawford**: Jack, I worry about your brother.

* * *

**Ashley Brewer**: Tumblr: a brief summary the shattered shell of a human  
(**15** people like this)

**Kim Crawford**: ha! This is so true!

**Ashley Brewer**: Oh My Glob?! YOU'RE A FANGIRL TOO!

**Kim Crawford**: Well that explains the Starbucks…

* * *

**Jack Brewer**: One of the worst feelings in the world is stepping in a puddle of water with socks on  
(**43** people like this)

**Ashley Brewer**: let us all listen to this song being played on the world's smallest violin.  
(**5 **people like this)

* * *

**Kristen Crawford**: I swear Obama looks like that ice guy, I forgot his name, from the incredibles

**Kim Crawford**: Are you saying that our president looks like freaking Frozone?

**Ashley Brewer**: MICHELLE, WHERE'S MY SUPERSUIT?!  
(**18 **people like this)

**Kim Crawford**: Ha,ha,ha Ashley you crack me up!

* * *

**Grace Jackson**: *when your parents leave you home alone* well it's time to show the neighbors what good music is.  
(**7** people like this)

* * *

**Jerry Martinez**: I would love to see a version of Romeo and Juliet about where one person works at McDonalds and one works at Burger King and they fall in love

**Jack Brewer**: Deny thy corporation and refuse the name badge.  
(**3** people like this)

**Kim Crawford**: A McRib by any other name would smell as sweet  
(**2** people like this)

**Jerry Martinez**: I hate you both…

* * *

**Rudy Evans**: I can't stand this long distance relationship anymore! Fridge you are coming to my room!

**Kristen Crawford**: So I saw on the news this image: Sea Snail egg falls into a boys cut knee and hatches three weeks later

**Danny Brewer**: Why is he so happy?

**Jack Brewer**: Danny, he just gave birth! Let him have his moment!  
(**18** people like this)

* * *

**Jerry Martinez**: Saying to your friends "if we get caught here's the story"  
(**15** people like this)

**Jack Brewer**: I have been in this situation so many times…

* * *

**Eddie Jones**: It's amazing that Google has become a synonym for search.

**Kim Crawford**: *staring deeply into Jack's eyes* I have been googling for someone like you my entire life.  
(**3** people like this)

**Eddie Jones**: Ew Kim I don't need to know about your love life!

* * *

**Danny Brewer**: Facebook is like jail, you sit around, waste time, have a profile picture, write on walls, and get poked by people you don't really know…  
(**45** people like this)

**Kristen Crawford**: Oh my, this is so true!

* * *

**Sophie Richards** to **Ashley Brewer**: WHEN DID YOU GO TO HAWAII?!

**Ashley Brewer**: About two weeks ago and I leave for Austria next week.

**Sophie Richards**: YOU'RE GOING TO AUSTRALIA TOO?! TAKE LOTS OF PICTURES IN SYDNEY!

**Ashley Brewer**: Hahahahaha no Austria.

**Sophie Richards**: its spelled Australia.  
(**5** people like this)

* * *

**Danny Brewer**: ALL RIGHT SO IT'S 2:30 IN THE MORNING AND I WAS JUST ABOUT TO FALL ASLEEP AND THEN I SAT UP AND ALMOST SCREAMED BECAUSE I WAS STRUCK WITH REALIZATION AND I DISCOVERED THE ULTIMATE TRUTH OF THE UNIVERSE

_TELETUBBIES ARE CALLED TELETUBBIES BECAUSE THEY HAVE TELEVISIONS IN THEIR STOMACHS!  
_(**54 **people like this)

**Jack Brewer**: Danny! You just now realized this?!

**Danny Brewer**: When did you discover this and not tell me this?! I feel betrayed!

* * *

**Ashley Brewer**: I want to kiss the person that created ramen noodles

**Jack Brewer**: Momofuku Ando- the creator of Ramen

**Ashley Brewer**: I want to kiss Momofuku Ando

**Jack Brewer**: Ash, he has been dead for years…

**Ashley Brewer**: EVERYTIME I FALL IN LOVE SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS!

* * *

**Jack Brewer**: I swear if Instagram Ever shuts down you'll see people running around the street shoving pictures in people's face shouting "DO YOU LIKE THIS?! DO YOU?!"  
(**18** people like this)

**Kim Crawford**: Ha,ha this is just way to accurate.

**Kristen Crawford**: Oh my, this, this is amazing

**Ashley Brewer**: This is why I love you!

* * *

**Jerry Martinez** to **Jack Brewer**: Instagram is down…  
(**45 **people like this)

**Jack Brewer**: so it finally begins… beware my friends, beware...  
(**25** people like this)

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I will try and get the next one up and going soon! I love you all and I hope you all laughed a lot and thank you for all your lovely reviews! Bye! I finished this at like 12:00 or so in the morning so yeah! Ha,ha till next time! LOVE – Elly OH and the number one as in [1] is based off Avatar the last Airbender when Zuko couldn't firebend correctly anymore... haha **


	5. Fangirls UNITED!

**Hey loves! I know I have been absent for a while but I'm going to explain all of that of why I haven't been updating in the author's not below along with an announcement or contest for you all! :D Please check out the contest because I have been a horrible fanfiction author and I want to make it up to you guys! :D So this chapter is for all the Fangirls/ Fanboys out there okay? :) So if you see any of your fandom references feel free to have a spasm! I love you! ONWARDS WITH THOU CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Ashley Brewer: **Where are all my Fangirls at?!  
(**15** people like this)  
**Kim Crawford**: Present!  
**Kristen Crawford**: Hey!  
**Ashley Brewer**: Oh this is going to be fun…

* * *

**Kristen Crawford**: That moment when you're having a fangirl moment in public…  
(**19** people like this)  
**Kim Crawford**: Conceal don't feel  
**Bentley Hammond**: Don't let them know…  
**Ashley Brewer**: DID YOU JUST?!  
(**5** people like this)

* * *

**Grace Jackson**: So my teacher asked me what book I was reading…  
**Kim Crawford**: And?  
**Grace Jackson**: Well… I said I was reading an online book…  
**Kim Crawford**: Oh no…  
(**13** people like this)  
**Kristen Crawford**: What did she say?  
**Grace Jackson**: Well she kinda asked what was it called  
**Kim Crawford**: AND?!  
**Grace Jackson**: Uh…  
**Ashely Brewer**: ALRIGHT PEOPLE WE HAVE A CODE FIVE!  
(**15** people like this)  
**America Bartley**: ABORT MISSION! I REPEAT ABORT! ABORT!  
**Jack Brewer**: What the heck is going on?

* * *

**Ashtyn Flecher**: Peeta Mellark buys his bread from Walmart and passes it on as his own, pass it on- Gale  
**Ashley Brewer**: Guess you can say he was *Puts on sunglasses* A GOSSIP GALE!  
(**13** people like this)  
**Elsie Hale**: DID YOU JUST?! OH MY GOSH!

* * *

**America Bartley**: All I want in life is fast wifi, fast metabolism, fast food, and fast shipping.  
(**23** people like this)

* * *

**Elsie Hale**: F is for friends who don't talk to you  
**Ashtyn Flecher**: U is for ur alone  
**America Bartley**: N is for never having any plans at all, all you do is sit at home  
**Ashely Brewer**: HEY! NETFLIX IS MY BEST FRIEND AND HE KEEPS ME WARM AND HAPPY IN FACT I HAVE I DATE WITH HIM TONIGHT!  
(**18** people like this)

* * *

**Ashley Brewer**: Hush little laptop don't you cry. Mommy's gonna find you some more wifi.  
**America Bartley**: And if the wifi doesn't work mommy's going to destroy the freaking Earth.  
**Kristen Crawford**: Bless you both.  
(**9** people like this)

* * *

**Bentley Hammond**: THE SUN IS ON FIRE. I REPEAT THIS SUN IS ON FIRE!  
**Ashley Brewer**: HASHTAG THE OCEAN IS FLOODING HASHTAG I REPEAT THE OCEAN IS FLOODING.  
**America Bartley**: THIS IS AN EMERGENCY. THE EARTH IS SPINNING. IT'S FREAKING _SPINNING_!  
**Kristen Crawford**: GUYS! A MYSTERIOUS GAS HAS SETTLED ALL THROUGHOUT THE EARTH AND WE ARE CURRENTLY _BREATHING IT IN…_  
**Danny Brewer**: what are you guys on?  
**Ashtyn Flecher**: OH DEAR FLUBBER BUTT! THE FISH ARE DROWNING!  
**Jack Brewer**: What?  
**Kim Crawford**: OH MY GODS THE BIRDS ARE LEVITATING!

* * *

**Angie Jackson**: You kids with your "Fall out disco" and "Panic at the boy"  
**Grace Jackson**: Mom. No.  
**Angie Jackson**: What am I not hip enough?  
**Grace Jackson**: MOM!  
**Amanda Brewer**: Don't forget about My Chemical Low!  
**Ashley Brewer**: Aunt Amanda!

* * *

**Kim Crawford**: Dear **Donna Tobin**, if you're going to post "Taylor Swift is crazy for writing songs about Harry Styles" Remember that you have written and read over 200k word fanfictions about him and you've never even met the guy.  
**(29** people like this)  
**America Bartley:** And this ladies and gentlemen is what we call a burn.  
**Avia Martin**: I remember I was singing a song that requires a girl and a boy and I forgot that my window was open to my bedroom so when the boy part came there was A GUY RIGHT OUTSIDE MY HOUSE SITTING ON THE GRASS AND SINGING ALONG WITH ME!  
**Ashtyn Flecher**: MARRY HIM!  
(**5 **people like this)

* * *

**Elsie Hale**: I think if I were to be a part in a movie based on a book I would run around hitting people on the head with the book yelling "THAT WAS NOT IN THE BOOK YA TITWAGS!"  
(**Ashley Brewer**, **Kim Crawford**, and **50+** other like this)  
**Jerry Martinez**: Titwags?**Jack Brewer**: Okay, can someone please explain to me what is going on?!

* * *

**Grace Jackson**: Imagine this… It's a complexly normal school day and you're staring ahead until you hear the door open and the teacher say "we have a new student" You look up out of curiosity and then standing in the front of the room is your favorite character.  
**Violet Flemmings**: And the only empty seat is the one next to you…  
**Ashley Brewer**: Let the quest begin?

* * *

**Violet Flemmings**: If I had a dollar for every time I've felt more emotions toward a fictional character than I do more people I know in real life, I would probably have enough money to pay for the psychiatric help I so desperately need.  
(**Kim Crawford**, and **13** others like this)  
**Avia Martin**: Augustus Waters…  
**Kristen Crawford**: Allison Argent…  
**America Bartley**: Tommy Merlyn…  
**Ashley Brewer**: NO! YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE! NOOO! HOW DARE YOU?!

* * *

**Bentley Hammond**: We used to laugh at Arwin and his creepy obsession. We used to laugh because he had no chance, we used to laugh at how he would secretly talk to his cut out of Carrie… but then we realize that we are slowly becoming Arwin…  
(**25** people like this)

* * *

**America Bartley**: So a guy on the bus just finished his book and immediately started a new one…I think that was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.  
(**13** people like this)

* * *

**Kim Crawford**: I can't go to school today Mom. The blankets have accepted me as one of their own and if I leave now I might lose their trust.  
**Katie Crawford**: You are not staying home from school and watching Netflix.

* * *

**Violet Flemmings**: Can someone please explain to me why people freak out when they hear my name?  
(**Jack Brewer**, **Malia Cartharidge**, and **Danny Brewer **like this)  
**Kim Crawford**: OMG YOU'RE NAME IS VIOLET?!  
**Kristen Crawford**: LIKE VIOLET FROM AMERICAN HORROR STORY?!  
**Violet Flemmings**: Oh… Well that explains it

* * *

**Bently Hammond**: I hate it when someone is hot and funny like stop it you can only have one  
**Ashley Brewer**: Dylan O'Brien…  
**Danny Brewer**: Jennifer Lawrence…  
**Kristen Crawford**: Really Danny? Are we really going to have this again?  
**Danny Brewer**: What did I do?!

* * *

**Ashtyn Flecher**: Water is wet…  
**America Bartley**: The sun is hot…  
**Kim Crawford**: Leaves are green…  
**Jack Brewer**: are you seriously doing this again?

* * *

**America Bartley**: It's twenty years later  
My kid: Hey mom what did you used to do when you were younger?  
Me: Obsess over bands  
My Husband: Mostly my band  
**Ashley Brewer**: Meri… You know Kurt can't be your husband babe.  
**America Bartley**: JUST BECAUSE MOMOFUKO ANDO DIED DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO REMIND ME ABOUT KURT  
**Ashley Brewer**: Oh my goodness Meri…

* * *

**Casey Bartley**: Put your book down and come spend time with your family!  
**America Bartley**: Faction before blood.  
**Casey Bartley**: Come down here right now!  
**America Bartley**: I am divergent I cannot be controlled…  
**Casey Bartley**: You have 5 seconds! 5, 4…  
**America Bartley**: Four? Like the number?  
**Casey Bartley**: My child is insane

* * *

**Avia Martin**: Can cut boys stop being:  
1\. younger than me  
2.15 years older than me  
3.12343435 miles away

5\. Famous  
**Grace Jackson**:  
**Kim Crawford**:  
**Ashley Brewer**: and Dead

* * *

**Kim Crawford**: Maybe she's born with it. Maybe she uses three editorial apps.  
**Jack Brewer**: Donna Tobin?  
**Kim Crawford**: Maybe…

* * *

**Grace Jackson**: Kim I'm the _BOOK _you're the _MOVIE_. Are you ready?  
**Kim Crawford**: Um…  
**Grace Jackson**: he was short-  
**Kim Crawford**: no.  
**Grace Jackson**: and her hair-  
**Kim Crawford**: no way.  
**Grace Jackson**: they used to-  
**Kim Crawford**: I don't thinks so.  
**Grace Jackson**: But they lived in-  
**Kim Crawford**: NO. NO. NO.  
**Kim Crawford**: LET'S CHANGE THERE NAMES.

* * *

**Avia Martin**: I love introducing my friends to books like "YOU ARE GOING TO READ IT AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!"  
(**10** people like this)

* * *

**Kristen Crawford**: Does anyone else just write fanfiction in their heads when they're trying to sleep?  
(**15** people like this)

* * *

**America Bartley**: The only thing worse than your otp dying is _half_ your otp dying  
**Kim Crawford**: Um okay time to turn off the computer now don't you think?  
**Kristen Crawford**: You know what's even worse? Half of your otp watching the other half die.  
**Ashley Brewer**: I THINK THAT's ENOUGH NOW THANK YOU VERY MUCH  
**Avia Martin**: What if one half is forced to kill the other…  
**Ashley Brewer**: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

* * *

**Alright! Hey Guys! So I am so sorry it was extremely short but I have a lot more for another chapter that I didn't want to use on this one. So as I said on the author's note on the top this is going to be split up into two parts:  
Apology and Contest**

**Apology: I would like to apologize that I haven't been updating this story. You all seem to enjoy it very much and I am a crap person for not updating faster. The reason behind this is that I have been very busy with school and also because I have been having very bad anxiety attacks and dizzy spells. I know awesome right? Anyways I would like for you all to know the reason behind that because it is not fair to you all not to know the reason behind the author…  
****Contest: ALL RIGHT NOW TIME FOR THE FUN PART! Haha alright so because I was a crappy author I want to give back to you! Yes you! So I am giving you until April 6****th**** to enter! Alright so the deal is that you guys have to send me a prompt for whatever fandom you have read above and pm about it! :D the ones I like the best will be the one's written! There will be three winners! So enter for your chance to win! I hope you all liked the chapter! Also the first prize winner will be a character for the next chapter of this story! I love You guys! Until next time! :D**

**-Elly **


End file.
